


双向暗恋

by zechsnoin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechsnoin/pseuds/zechsnoin
Summary: 布尔玛是弗利萨手下的科学部的Ph.D.学生，她在图书馆遇到了查资料的贝吉塔





	双向暗恋

弗利萨也许是一个暴君，不过他很有品位。他派人遴选征服区域的珍贵资料，建立了宇宙中最大最全的图书馆，如果不是这些资料大多数属于已经灭绝了的种族，这简直可以称得上是前所未有的伟大功绩。

布尔玛在准备自己的博士毕业事宜，她希望学位委员会能让她在16岁生日之前答辩。冰冻恶魔帝国史上最年轻的教授，她几乎能够得着这个头衔了，只要她能如期答辩。图书馆良好的光线投在她翻开的书本上，窗外的花园里的喷泉水流发出悦耳的汩汩声。这么美好的时刻应该有美好的事情发生。布尔玛想到，转过脸，她看到了皱起眉头斜倚在书架侧面正在读书的黑发男孩。

他看上去还是个小孩子。布尔玛想，但他是个战士。男孩的紧身衣、胸甲和左眼的探测器都表明了他的身份。一个儿童战士，为什么会出现在图书馆？她好奇地瞥了一眼他正在读的书，多足类智能生物的生理解剖特征。男孩感觉到了别人的目光，抬起眼皮扫视。他们的目光触碰到时布尔玛露出一个善意的微笑，男孩没有回应，继续关注自己手中的书本。他在计算着什么，布尔玛从他定格在某个不存在的点上的目光推断，并且，他的心算进行得并不顺利。几秒钟后男孩拉开她对面的椅子坐了下来，顺手拿过公共区域的纸笔开始涂涂画画。

布尔玛偏过头想要看看他在算什么，男孩用危险的眼神地看了她一眼。战士对任何人都这么警惕吗？布尔玛想，这里是图书馆，谁会在这里攻击他？

“你在算什么？”年轻的Ph.D. candidate终于压抑不住好奇心问道，“别误会我没有恶意，我是科学部的，也许我可以帮助你。”男孩露出一个讽刺的笑容，仿佛“帮助”二字很让他觉得滑稽。但是他确实遇到了问题。这个女性人性生物看上去似乎不笨，思忖一秒钟后男孩将演草纸递给布尔玛。

布尔玛接过纸，男孩的表情似乎是在对她发出挑战。布尔玛不讨厌被挑战，事实上她非常喜欢，仅次于喜欢赢。她飞快地计算着，然后看向男孩：“少一个边界条件。”

“我知道。”男孩说。

“结合你看的书的题目和我对多足类生物的了解，他们的脚的数目的上限约是750只。所以这就是缺失的条件。”布尔玛慢悠悠地说，得意地看着男孩，对方轻轻地“哦”了一声，微微点一点头。

“你可以说谢谢。”布尔玛将演草纸递还给他，“以及，不客气。”她笑着补充道。男孩有些鄙夷地看了她一眼。

“我是布尔玛布里夫，你呢？”布尔玛有些好笑地看着男孩。

“贝吉塔。”男孩说，一边嘴角扯起。这个名字并没有让蓝发科学家露出恐惧或者惊讶的表情。布尔玛有些不解地看着他，他很有名吗？为什么他看上去好像自尊受损？

“贝吉塔，作为一个战士你为什么要看这样一本无聊的书？”布尔玛决定找个话题缓解一下这个自尊心爆棚的小屁孩的不悦。男孩轻哼了一声：“不关你的事。”

“告诉我嘛我刚刚也算帮助过你。”

贝吉塔看一眼她：“我的下一个任务——我得知道怎样能更高效地杀死他们。满意了？”

“噢——”布尔玛说。太过于美好的地点和时刻，让她忘记了这个帝国血腥的一面。或者说，她刻意不去想这一点。贝吉塔看上去只是一个小孩——以地球人的形象来说不会超过10岁，而他是这血腥一面的成员。布尔玛无端地为他感到遗憾。可怜的孩子。

第二天布尔玛在相同的时间来到图书馆同一区域，发现贝吉塔也还那里研究那本书。他们目光接触到时，布尔玛礼貌地笑笑以示打招呼，贝吉塔面无表情。

真是个没礼貌的孩子。布尔玛想。不过作为一个孩童和战士，大概没有人教他这些对杀戮没有帮助的东西吧。他看上去像人类，但是腰间的尾巴提示她应该不是。已知宇宙中存在大量的人形智慧生命体，不知道是由同样的生命种子进化而来还是纯粹的趋同进化。冰冻恶魔对这种问题的答案不感兴趣，科学部没有相关的研究项目立项，否则布尔玛大概会选择这个方向再读一个Ph. D.。她对一切未知的问题、技术、领域都充满了好奇心，正像她的父亲。

布尔玛翻开书，又是一个阳光明媚的下午。弗利萨和他的家族痛恨温暖，首都行星常年冰雪覆盖，夏季时光每年只会持续很短时间。但是这短暂的时光中这颗行星非常美，像是一个常年带着冰雪织就的面纱的美人偶尔露出惊艳宇宙的真颜。明年，布尔玛暗自发誓，明年我在这个时候一定要每天都去外面游玩或野餐。事实上她知道自己现在完全可以去，她有信心从容地通过答辩，即使不像现在这样整天待在图书馆做准备。但是她不想有万一的情况发生。她拿出零食袋和咖啡杯，就着阳光在室内模拟一下惬意的野餐。

她将开封后的蔓越莓曲奇袋子递向贝吉塔，用眼神问他是否要来一点。贝吉塔不耐烦地抬起眼睛，迟疑几秒钟后他接过曲奇袋子，捏出一枚放进口中。软香浓郁的曲奇充斥了他整个口腔，贝吉塔很快将小袋子中的物品一扫而光。

“嗨我也要吃的！”布尔玛小声说，“我只是跟你客套一下，其实你根本没必要真的吃。而且还全吃光！”贝吉塔挑起一侧的眉毛耸耸肩。布尔玛嘟着嘴将便携咖啡杯递给他：“你不嫌太甜了吗？要和咖啡一起享用才更美味。你可以用我的杯子——”她补充道，“我不介意，如果你也不介意。反正我也没有搭配的曲奇可吃了。”

贝吉塔迟疑着是否要接过杯子。然而几分钟之前他刚刚打破惯例吃了这个女人的东西——绝对值得打破，这玩意简直突破天际的好吃——那么现在再打破惯例共用她的餐具似乎也不是个坏主意。毕竟她只是个科学部的书呆子，根本不知道他是谁，下毒什么的，对她有什么好处呢？

贝吉塔接过杯子，一饮而尽。呃，并不像之前的小玩意那么好吃。他皱起鼻子做出一个“好难喝”的表情，布尔玛笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“你终于有点符合你年龄的表情了。”她说，“小孩子不喜欢咖啡的味道很正常，等你长大点就能尝出它的好啦。”

贝吉塔对她的话嗤之以鼻。小孩子，她以为他几岁？不过他现在仍然是幼年状态，比她矮一个头，四肢也短小的多。大概她不知道赛亚人的特殊体质。他有点恶趣味地不打算纠正她。

布尔玛替他接了一杯水，贝吉塔迫不及待地用它冲淡之前的苦味。

他们安静地忙起了各自手头的任务。

第三天布尔玛带了更多的曲奇，外加一个装满牛奶的便携杯。“小孩子要多喝牛奶。”她笑嘻嘻地说。贝吉塔哼了一声，看来让她认为自己是小孩子也没什么不好。

第四天贝吉塔已经看完了那本书，但训练结束后他还是去了图书馆。布尔玛跟贝吉塔讨论了一会解剖学，她对什么都感兴趣。贝吉塔让她觉得他是个经验丰富的法医。她情愿不去想他是如何积累这些知识的。

第五天萨博约布尔玛去野餐，想到他变身后的样子她拒绝了，推脱说要准备答辩。当她带着曲奇和牛奶来到图书馆时，贝吉塔已经在等着她了。神使鬼差地，她告诉了他萨博的事，跟他谈起自己对男友充满粉色泡泡的幻想，如果她不是偶尔发现了他变身的秘密，她一定会迫不及待地跟他去约会。贝吉塔忙着吃东西，并没有对这件事发表什么评论，只有在她说起萨博变身的情况时点点头表示赞许她“有点恶心”的评价。

第六天贝吉塔告诉自己还需要查查即将去执行任务的星球的气象资料。布尔玛带来了巧克力，贝吉塔觉得这比曲奇更棒。

第七天，第八天……第十天贝吉塔感染了流感病毒，这种程度的病用不到医疗箱，但相当难受。他极少生病，对自己浑身无力头疼鼻塞的情况很不习惯。那巴建议他躺着：“睡一觉就好了。”但是到了下午，贝吉塔还是来到了图书馆。

布尔玛看到他的样子吓了一跳：“你看上去很糟糕。”她说。贝吉塔哼了一声，他当然知道自己很糟糕。布尔玛将手放在他的额头上试温，贝吉塔发现自己并不排斥跟她的身体接触。

“我带你去医疗区。我知道你们战士那种神奇的治疗箱……”布尔玛建议。贝吉塔摇头：“这种程度用不到医疗箱。”布尔玛嗯了一声，又提议去非战斗员的医务室。贝吉塔继续摇头：“没什么用。这种病是自限性的。”

“好吧。”布尔玛摊开手，提出了和那巴一样的建议，“你应该躺躺，睡一觉就好了。”贝吉塔耸耸肩。他并不知道自己为什么非要来图书馆，曲奇、巧克力、牛奶和偶尔的果汁真的有这么大的吸引力？

布尔玛走到他面前，转过身俯下：“上来。”

“……”贝吉塔知道她看不到他翻白眼的表情，她想干什么？以冷酷残忍坚强傲慢著称的贝吉塔王子，需要被人，被一个女人背着？

布尔玛将他的胳膊拉过来绕在自己的脖子上，双手背后卡住他的两个膝关节：“小孩子逞什么强。”贝吉塔命令自己挣扎，但她瘦小的背出乎意料的舒服，他老老实实地搂住她的脖子。

“这才乖。”布尔玛说，“唔，你比看上去重。不过我能应付。”她麻利的收拾好东西，背着贝吉塔回到自己的住所卧室，将他放在满是草莓图案的柔软床铺上。

“现在，休息。”她替他拉上粉色的被子，“我去给你做个蛋糕。当你醒来时应该就好多了。”

贝吉塔看着她走出房间关上门。他不记得上一次被照顾是什么时候的事了。他的母亲是不知名的优秀卵子贡献者，他的父亲从他婴儿时代就对他严加训练，他的侍从和仆人敬畏他侍奉他但不是照顾他，贝吉塔星毁灭以后，他从未在那巴和拉蒂兹面前流露过软弱的时刻，他们也从来不敢对他有照顾这种对待弱者的想法。而这个对他的一切一无所知的蓝发地球人在他生病的时候，不是出自害怕不是出自功利的目的，照顾他。

他觉得今天去图书馆是对的。

贝吉塔睁开困乏的双眼，扭过头，看到布尔玛趴在床边的桌上打盹。他没有发出声音，看着她平静的睡颜。她照顾他，她聪明的程度跟他不相上下——好吧，更胜于他，她很美。

仿佛感到了他目光的重量，布尔玛挺起身伸了个懒腰，笑着说：“我还在想你会睡到什么时候。感觉好点了吗？”

 

贝吉塔点一点头。

布尔玛用手背试他的额温，贝吉塔觉得自己脸有点热。她并没有注意到什么，笑咪咪地竖起食指：“你等一下下。”转身出门，很快端着一个漂亮的樱花粉色盘子进来。她是有多喜欢粉色？贝吉塔闻到甜甜的香味，是他最喜欢的巧克力的味道。

“布里夫氏特制巧克力草莓蛋糕。”布尔玛切开蛋糕，将整个盘子递给他，“我妈妈的秘方，我不常做，不过你今天病了又很乖，所以奖励你。”

贝吉塔对她的评价嗤之以鼻，但蛋糕闻起来真是太棒了，足够让他忍受她的废话。接过盘子，拿起一块咬下去……贝吉塔觉得这场病生得完全值得。

“我明天走。”仔细吃完蛋糕，一点碎屑都没有漏掉，贝吉塔下床，伸展一下身体后对布尔玛说道。

“噢……”布尔玛不知说什么好。他之前说到过他要去执行任务，清理，他这样形容自己要做的事。

“希望你一切顺利。”她终于想到该说什么了，“注意安全。”贝吉塔轻哼了一声。

“回来后我给你再做个蛋糕。”这句话让贝吉塔露出一丝笑意，讽刺而略显残忍的表情在他稚气的脸上浮现。“怎么了？”布尔玛问。

“这种话算是死亡flag。”他耸肩，“类似的还有回来就退休，或者结婚之类的话。”

布尔玛轻捂住嘴，她知道很多战士都很迷信，甚至萨博这种级别的也是，从事这样随时会丧命工作的人多少都会有点迷信。“对不起，我……”她说。贝吉塔挑起一边眉毛看她：“唔，那就做个大点的。”他吐了一下舌头，布尔玛被他逗笑了。

“注意安全。”她再一次说。贝吉塔挥挥手，离开了她的房间。

布尔玛的答辩很快举行了。答辩进行的很顺利，她的出色有目共睹。回答完答辩委员会的提问后，按惯例现场旁听的学生也可以提问，这时布尔玛看到了萨博。他来做什么？科学部很多人讨厌和害怕战士，因为不少科学工作者来自被征服甚至被毁灭的星球，被迫为弗利萨服务。

萨博举手，主持人将话筒递给他。

“结束后你可以和我约会吗？”他英俊的脸上挂着戏谑的笑容。一些不明就里的学生开始起哄。

布尔玛冷静地扫了他一眼：“与答辩内容无关。请下一位提问。”委员会中好几位教授忍不住笑出了声。萨博耸肩，他似乎并不觉得尴尬，将话筒递还给主持人。

布尔玛咬了一下嘴唇。萨博很帅，可惜他变身后的形象真是太煞风景了。更重要的是，他追求她更像是完成一个挑战——搞定一个美丽的聪明的难搞的女科学家。从这一点上来说，贝吉塔这个小孩子都比他更合适她，他跟得上她的思维，欣赏她的好奇心，跟她有的聊，而且似乎能激发她的保护欲。想到这布尔玛嘲讽地笑笑，我在想什么？

答辩后的聚会结束后，布尔玛疲惫地回到房间。走廊里站着一个年轻人。

“蛋糕。”他的声音低沉有力。布尔玛惊讶地看着他：“贝吉塔？！”他现在比她略高一点，四肢匀称，战斗服紧紧包裹着的身躯结实紧凑，在走廊暖黄色的灯光映衬仿佛整个人都在发光。他不高，但他的存在感充斥着整个空间。如果不是那个独特的发型和他说话的内容，布尔玛绝不不敢相信这是他。

“你离开了不到一周而已……”布尔玛看着他的样子突然脸颊发烫，他几乎一瞬间从一个小不点变成了魅力四射的成年男子。噢他的坏笑，他高挺的鼻子，他的黑眼睛……

“六天。赛亚人从幼年形态进入成年形态需要的时间很短。”贝吉塔说，“一般这种变化发生在15岁到20岁之间。”

“所以你至少15岁咯？”布尔玛很会抓住关键信息。

贝吉塔坏笑：“16。”

布尔玛想指责他之前的欺骗，又想起来他从没说到过自己的年龄，是她一厢情愿地认为他是个小孩子，还为他感到遗憾来着……她撇撇嘴。

“我刚答辩结束。”她说。所以我很累。但是后半句她吞了回去。贝吉塔现在看上去非常——英俊，她不得不承认这一点。好吧，为这样一个英俊的男人做蛋糕也不是太为难的事情。

布尔玛打开门，贝吉塔跟着她走进房间。

“你可以坐在那里看会书。”她说，“我去厨房为平安归来的‘小孩子’做蛋糕。”贝吉塔嗤笑一声。他刚刚着陆，高强度战斗和不太顺利的返程让他精疲力尽。但他第一时间想去图书馆，随即想到这个时刻她肯定已经不在那里了，于是来到了这里。他等了她半个小时——也许她的巧克力草莓蛋糕实在太好吃了。她看到他的反应让他觉得很好玩，她涨红的脸颊没有逃过他的眼睛。

“我有点困。”他说。布尔玛“噢”了一声：“你可以去睡一会。”他径直走进她的卧室，盖上粉色的被子，一秒钟不到就陷入沉睡。

贝吉塔被警报声惊醒，顺着焦糊味冲到厨房，一把拉开冒烟的烤箱，将里面已经看不出形状的物品扔进水槽。趴在岛台上睡着了的布尔玛一脸懵懂地看着他，然后发出一声尖叫，打开水龙头，抓住贝吉塔的手拼命冲洗。

“喂，喂，布尔玛！”贝吉塔无奈地说，“这种程度的温度烫伤不了我。”他完全可以直接挣开她的手，但他没有这样做。这是一双终结了不计其数生命的手，一双将敌人开膛破肚过的手，可是她现在抓着它，唯恐它受伤，唯恐它留下疤痕，仿佛它跟她的一样干净。

“对不起……我实在是太困了。天哪如果不是你刚好在这里可能会造成火灾，说不定我来不及逃走会没命……”布尔玛拿起他的手仔细检查着。贝吉塔仍旧没有挣开。没命……他想，没来由地觉得心头抽动了一下。

“不过如果就这样死了，还有个英俊的男孩陪着也不错。”布尔玛开了个小玩笑。她还是习惯性地将他看作小孩子，不过现在是个英俊的小孩子。贝吉塔皱眉，他突然变得不喜欢她这样了。当然他以前也谈不上喜欢，但是看到她误会自己是小孩让他觉得好笑和好玩，但是现在，突然不那么有趣了。

布尔玛决定带他去科学部的餐厅吃饭。“自助餐，保证能让你吃饱。”她知道他的食量，打趣地说道，然后递给他几件男士便装。贝吉塔继续皱眉，为什么要换衣服？以及她怎么会有男人的衣服？布尔玛用手指一下他的战斗服：“你这样去那边会引起恐慌的。”贝吉塔点头，他知道很多科学家不喜欢战斗员。他拿起衣服走进卫生间之前，决定还是要搞清楚自己的疑惑：“你怎么会有男装？”

“噢，那是我爸爸的。”布尔玛说，“我父母半年前来看过我。”唔，这个解释可以接受。贝吉塔想。

“你看上去就像个学生。”布尔玛对换好衣服的贝吉塔说道。贝吉塔看她：“你看上去也是啊。”

“那不一样。很快我会收到聘书，成为这个帝国科学部有史以来最年轻的特聘教授。”布尔玛得意地说，“嗨，所以我可以装作是你的导师。”

贝吉塔翻了个白眼。她非得要像以前一样，将自己看作成熟程度大于他的存在吗。

晚餐期间布尔玛告诉了贝吉塔答辩中萨博的闹剧，贝吉塔认真地听着，心里暗自发誓总有一天要亲手杀了这个绿色的小白脸。

“明天我会去图书馆。”吃完饭后贝吉塔说道，布尔玛嗯了一声。这逐渐成了两人固定日程的一部分。拉蒂兹有些担忧地跟那巴讨论，觉得王子在体形改变后居然没有荷尔蒙暴涨投入到处撒播种子的事业，反而去走学术路线了，白瞎了他的好皮囊，说不定他在人造子宫中培育时羊水的配方出了问题。

“他大概已经有了心仪的配偶。”年长的那巴见识多一些，“有些人是这样的，早早认定一个人，于是就没有那个迷惑和寻找的时期。对，正像你的父亲。”

贝吉塔对他们的议题不置可否。他当然知道自己是什么情况，问题是布尔玛似乎在这个问题上跟他的思维不在一个频率。她明明超级向往恋爱牵手接吻亲密等等行为，却对终日见面王子视而不见。贝吉塔认真考虑过她装糊涂的可能，随即得到她在这方面没这么聪明的结论。是的她在技术上是个天才，但在情感上是个花痴兼白痴。既然如此，贝吉塔也不急于和她挑明，毕竟他现在实力有限，很多事都力不能及——比如杀了萨博，比如杀了弗利萨，所以，继续等待并不是一个痛苦的选择。

在一次任务不算顺利的结束后，贝吉塔在着陆后遇到了邱夷。紫色的小丑夹枪带棒地讽刺赛亚人的失利。本来就一肚子气的贝吉塔毫不犹豫地冲上去攻击，因为私斗被关了禁闭。

布尔玛没有权限去探视他，只能焦急地等待。几天后传来消息，弗利萨重要的部下和盟友，弗鲁特国王的女儿多次在主君面前为贝吉塔王子求情，因此他很快被放了出来，没有进疗养箱，而是由这位高贵美丽的公主亲自照顾。

这件事算是首都行星近期比较热门的八卦，有传言说甚至弗利萨也有意图撮合他们。布尔玛仍然每天按时去图书馆，看着对面空荡荡的椅子发呆。有生以来第一次，她感到某个人的缺失对她引以为傲的大脑产生了强烈的影响，她无法工作，无法专注精神，满脑子里都是他的身影。见鬼，他们认识的时间并不太久，她怎么会这么快就习惯了他的存在？

当她在图书馆坐到闭馆，浑浑噩噩地回到房间，走廊里站着一个年轻人。

“贝吉塔！”布尔玛冲上去拥抱他。“你瘦多了，也苍白多了……”她喃喃地说道。

贝吉塔撇嘴：“进一次疗养箱出一次任务就完全恢复了。”他强壮的手臂揽着她，下巴顶在她的头顶，她的头发触感真好，她闻上去充满了草莓的甜香味。他想要这样做已经很久了，真的跟他想象中的一样棒。

布尔玛松开搂着他脖子的手，推开他去开门。贝吉塔不满地咕哝一声，跟着她进了房间。

“贝吉塔，我……”布尔玛知道自己想说什么，又不知道该从何开头，我好担心你，我好怕你有危险，我好怕你被那个什么公主追走了，我好喜欢你……贝吉塔看着她，一丝笑意挂在嘴角，似乎在鼓励她说下去，又似乎在嘲讽她的迟钝。一向伶牙俐齿的她口舌打结，重复了好几次“我……”却还是无法表明自己的心意。贝吉塔叹了一口气：“布尔玛，在我身边会很危险，我对那一位并不是完全的忠诚，有朝一日这可能会导致杀身之祸——不仅仅是我的，你明白？”布尔玛点点头。她知道他这些话足以证明他对她的信任，如果她去告密，贝吉塔的生命很可能就此戛然而止。

“所以你希望这样吗？”他认真地问她。话音未落，布尔玛毫不犹豫地点头。贝吉塔露出一个真正意义上的微笑，他突然觉得，这次的受伤和关禁闭都完全值得。

================fin====================

然后两个人地下恋爱，想办法增长贝的实力，15年后干掉了弗利萨，回到地球过着没羞没臊的幸福生活。


End file.
